This document relates to a new and improved air-conditioning system that allows for both improved driver comfort as well as improved fuel economy when the air-conditioning system is in use. The air-conditioning system accomplishes this by reducing or eliminating AC accessory loads produced by conventional compressor-driven AC systems and by allowing immediate delivery of cold air for passenger comfort at or prior to engine start with available remotely activated preconditioning of the cabin air.